


驯养（档4554）

by LuminFirmament



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminFirmament/pseuds/LuminFirmament
Summary: 开，开心就好？反正我写得很开心！
Relationships: Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 5





	驯养（档4554）

驯养一个人需要分几步？  
泰现很擅长数学，在他的眼睛里，世界与其是以一个个具体的画面在运行着的，不如更像是一个个垒在一起的数学模型。以时间作为维度的、以空间作为丈量的。日常的训练可以划分进数学模型之中，从头到尾都遵循从起到落的曲线，在做一件事的规划的时候，也是把其拆解成几步，一步一步地按着正确的步骤推行。  
在从小到大的人生轨迹上，他所接受着的是这样笔直的、被称为科学的教学模型，这套教学模型也成功地深入他的每一步的行为模式之中。相比人类，有的时候同行的同学都会打趣他，你是不是什么机器人啊，不是机器人的话是从什么培养皿里造出来的超级婴儿吗，怎么会这么理智。  
“只是普通人。”这样笑着否认了，但是泰现把眼睛移回自己的物理学笔记上的时候，他的笑容渐渐沉下去，像是波纹一样扩散开来便消失了。  
和他相隔着几乎整个教室的休宁凯手臂正撑在桌子上，这样偏过头来看着他，泰现再看回去的时候，休宁凯露出了一个像是向日葵一样灿烂的大大的笑容，他指了指自己面前摊开的笔记本，提醒泰现不要忘了他们之间的约定。  
“驯养一个人需要分几步？”这是某一天午后，班级里几无余人的时候，休宁凯突然穿越了整个班级坐到了他前面的位置，就这样趴在桌子上抬着眼睛，提出的问题。  
“为什么要问我这种问题？”当时泰现反问道，这个问题太突兀太奇特，似乎根本不该出现在高中生的日常生活之中。  
休宁凯就这样歪着头看他，明明是骨架非常大只的类型，但是休宁凯柔软的卷发和像是puppy一样的温柔眼神，总让人觉得他根本不会给人带来压迫感，反而是让人忍不住揉揉他头发说“乖狗狗”的大型犬类。  
“如果我要说，想要泰现驯养我呢？”休宁凯的话就像在平淡如水的生活里突然出现的嵌入墙壁的钉子，是突兀，是奇特，但是带着突然把这一潭死水的生活煮沸了一样的诱惑力，“像是现尼这种班级里的优等生，什么都能做好，那么这种事情你也能做好吧？”  
“请允许我拒绝。”  
“请允许我再请求你一次。”  
泰现的眉头皱起来，但是坐在对面的休宁凯的笑容却盛开得越来越盛了，与他乖巧的外表根本完全相反的恶劣的性格此刻暴露得彻彻底底，而泰现一再退让的守势也显然挑逗起了他的兴趣，凯补充道：“反正对现尼这种人来说，与其是在乎道德所以才什么样的危险的事情都被排除出你的世界的无聊的理由相比，不如说经过你的计算，违反道德的成本太高了，不如不违反的划算，所以才一件危险的事情都不做才更像是你的理由吧？而我会向你保证，驯养我这件事情不会有任何的危害喔。”  
“太麻烦了。”泰现往后一靠，他的手搭在桌沿上，拉开了两者之间的距离。  
“但是总要比现尼你现在这种无聊的生活好得多。”凯转过来了泰现的笔记本，显得孩子气的笔迹落在上面，泰现没有阻止他。而在他写完那一句话的瞬间，凯的眼睛也抬起来，对着正盯着他的泰现再次露出一个笑容。这次的笑容显得有点稚气，就像是他的字一样，圆珠笔被抵在他的嘴唇上，“我知道现尼不会拒绝这件事，记住这个约定，来驯养我吧。”  
「驯养」这个词曾经在人类历史里有过短暂的积极意义，但是大多数时间，它和人类这一本体相连的时候就不会是什么积极意义了。而泰现也深知，凯所提到的“驯养”两个字绝对不会是什么积极意义，那孩子相比玩过家家游戏，更喜欢尝试危险的东西。

“驯养一个人需要分几步？”  
如同机器一样精密的大脑里突然出现的这句话，成功地让泰现原先一切都由理智主导的思维里多了点说不清道不明的东西。假设这只是一道数学题而不考虑其伦理意义的话，答案其实很简单：1.切断想要「驯养」的人和外界交流的途径，切断他其他的社会联系；2.和他建立或以生理上或以情感上或以现实角度上的联系，以柔和或者粗暴的方式建立“畏惧”和“依赖”相依相生的心态；3.藉由“理解”“同情”“怜悯”等常人所能够拥有的情感强化这种控制力，并且反复深化想要逃脱之后的“惩罚”和永远无法轻易逃脱的“无能为力感”。  
人是一种可以学习的生物，但也正是可以学习和适应，所以连坏的东西也可以学习和适应。但是无论是好的东西还是坏的东西，是学校还是监狱，所「教化」和「驯养」的手段都无非出自以上三步办法。  
“These walls are kind of funny like that. First you hate them, then you get used to them. Enough time passed, get so you depend on them. That's institutionalizing.”  
“那些墙很有趣。一开始你恨它，然后就习惯它。随着时间的发展，你开始离不开它。”  
《肖申克的救赎》里所谈到的这句话，泰现看向教室投影仪上正在播放着的电影，适逢快要校园开放日，教室里的氛围很乱，甚至有人点开YouTube 放起电影来。而这句话也正揭示了「驯养」到了最后会发生的结局。  
凯的声音突然在耳边响起：“怎么了，现尼，你在看电影吗？”  
泰现转过头去看再一次坐在了自己身边的，那个有着温柔到海鸥都可以溺亡其中的眼神的大男孩儿，他还是用那么无害的目光在注视着别人，如同神子看到受苦的众人的时候一样的，极具欺骗性的外表。  
泰现不准备作答。  
凯接着说：“现在现尼一定对那个问题有了解法了吧，怎么样，要驯养我吗？——可不要拒绝我了，被拒绝两次会很伤心的。”  
“你这家伙啊……”  
“我从看到现尼的第一眼就知道，现尼和我是一样的人。”  
或许对于未成年的个体来说，与其是真的什么都不懂，不如说是他们更难抗拒一些未知所带来的的诱惑。未知驱动着未成年们对于知识有着孜孜不倦的追求，也驱动着他们注视着深渊的时候，有着盲目的勇气跳下深渊。  
可能是活着所度过的岁月真的太少了，孩子们相比成年人，对这片大地根本没有任何的眷恋之心，“死之本能”根植于灵魂里。

接吻也很孩子气，每一次凯带给泰现的就是这种感觉，嘴唇相交的时候只会有着单纯的柔软的触感，连舌尖舔过下嘴唇的边缘的动作都只是试探。「驯养」只不过是一场游戏，谁先把「本金」输光谁就先出局的数学游戏，他们都是对游戏和数学有着自信的高手，也正是有着自信，所以才会毫不犹豫地进入游戏。抚摸着下颌线的手掌温暖而陌生，他们在一片黑暗的学校体育馆的休息室里又一次接了吻。  
拔除凯的社会联系并不像泰现预想之中那么困难，只要稍微改变上下学的路线，对方就连这最后和别人产生联系的机会都会失去。或许是因为凯是自己来寻求他来「驯养」自己的，所以连多余的饲食都可以不用，凯自己就像是一只大狗狗一样黏着自己的手边不放了。  
凯的手下滑进衬衫里的时候，已经乖乖地系好了校服领带来遮挡眼睛。这也是他们的约定之中的一向内容，在未经「主人」的允许下，被驯养的狗狗不能看对方的身体。细碎湿润的吻落下来，从嘴唇往下游移，被领带遮挡了视线的凯只能凭着自己手上的感觉来确定对方的位置，完全不得其诀窍的，一颗一颗揭开的扣子，暴露在空气之中的大片雪白色的肌肤，对方微不可察的喘息和闷哼。  
在大多数时间下，泰现都没有刻意地去限制凯和别人的联络，但正也是这种冷淡与不期待，反而使被驯养的小动物陷入了惴惴之中，是不是自己做错了什么，这样被放置开的猜测和不安随意生长。在泰现下命令之前，反而是小动物自己先一步地放弃了那些联系，大多数时间里他都像独自被扔在家里、只能等待着主人回来才有机会玩耍一番的金毛。但是这是一场游戏，在凯看似可怜的状态之外，泰现亦深知的是，这只不过是对方用来诱惑自己的饵食。被这幅样子欺骗了，先一步去安慰他的话，就会失去主动权，满盘皆输。真狡猾啊，用这种会让人动恻隐之心一样的表情看着他。  
泰现的双手锁到了对方的脖颈上，窗外已经黑夜茫茫，只有操场上的探照灯的光芒还远远地悬挂于莽莽的黑影幢幢之中。泰现的表情很淡，很冷淡，正如凯所说的，他和凯是同一类人。可能是因为脑子太过清楚了，有的时候日常生活对他们来说乏味可陈，急需一些刺激的东西能够吸引他们摆脱无聊的反复循环。但是和凯这种为了寻求乐子甚至可以把自己的生命交到其他人的手上的人不同，泰现是更偏向于控制一切的类型，理智和计算高于其他。倘若能够得到一个合理的结果，道德或者情感都不过是计算的其中一步。他的双手绞紧，拇指压在了凯的气管上，呼吸不畅的感觉让小动物忍不住开始挣扎，泰现的表情没有出现任何波动，他甚至加大了手上的力度。  
「驯养」最简便快捷的办法，就是把生命都夺去。死人永远都不会想要离开。  
泰现的双手一松，新鲜的空气涌入对方的气管的时候让凯忍不住伏到了他身上咳嗽，气管被按住的感觉太过痛苦，没有人想轻易尝试。  
因为如果只是这么简单地就死掉了的话，游戏就不好玩了。泰现注视着就算这样依旧被领带好好绑住了眼睛的凯，他抚摸着凯的脸，就像是抚摸着一朵花或者一个半身石膏雕像。危险是他们的快感来源，凯永远都不会拒绝这种危险的尝试，而他也确实下意识地在泰现的手里蹭了蹭脸颊。被泰现放过一条生路的感觉让他显然感觉舒服很多。

“嘘。”  
游戏还长。


End file.
